Timmy Road Trip
by epixScott1
Summary: After hearing that Trixie is having a birthday party in San Francisco, Timmy decides to take his dad's new classic car and try to impress her with it. However, things do not go as plan and Timmy ending up helping a girl name Carly to get to her father, and he might fall in love with her.


(Author note: AU story where Carly is about Timmy age in the story)

On a warm summer Friday afternoon in Dimmsdale at a high school classroom, there was Sophomore with a bucktooth who was looking at the classroom clock above the whiteboard. He wore a pink hat, a dark pink zip-up hoodie, a blue shirt, blue jeans, white socks, and pink shoes. This is Timmy Turner, who is waiting for the final bell to ring to end the school year.

"C'mon ring already you damn bell," Timmy thought as kept looking at the clock to see if it were the time the bell would ring

Meanwhile, his teacher was finishing her talk to the class about how wonderful the school year has been with her class; she hopes for her students a bright future. But Timmy was not paying attention to her but at the clock. Then the bell final ring and Timmy was the first out of the classroom he goes to his locker to grab his things.

"No more school for three months I can relax and enjoy my freedom," Timmy thought as he puts notebooks and old paper into his backpack

Then he notices his two friends walking up to him, Chester and Aj. Chester wore a green army jacket, white shirt, dirty blue jeans, and black boots; also, he doesn't wear bears anymore. While Aj wore a grey polo shirt, khaki shorts, white socks, and brown shoes.

"Hey guys," said Timmy

"Hello Timmy," said Aj

"You look like you already ready to get out of here," said Chester

"Of course I can't wait to enjoy my summer vacation away from this prison for three months,"

Chester frowns "good for you,"

"What is wrong with you, Chester?"

"Oh he just pissed that he had to take summer school," said Aj

"Yeah for a class that is so useless in the real world," said Chester

"And that would be?" said Timmy

"U.S. history I know my goddamn history about this country,"

"Really then what president was handling the great depression era?" said Aj

"Um…. President Carter,"

"Nope President Hoover,"

"Whatever one day I'm going to drop out of this school and join the military,"

"Are you sure about that Chester," said Timmy

"Positive,"

"Anyway from that life choice decision Timmy you heard the news?" said Aj

"No what news?" said Timmy

"That Trixie Tang is having a boat party in San Francisco for her birthday next Thursday,"

"Wow, really!"

"Yeah, she invented the rich, the cool, and the popular kids in the school or on her social media,"

"So pretty much Trixie cliques and social group," said Chester

"Maybe she even invented me?" said Timmy

"Dude Trixie rejected about one thousand times since elementary school there no way she would invent you to her party unless you become a billionaire in less than five days,"

"But this time is different; I think I could find a way that no doubt that would make Trixie go out with me,"

"I like to see that the last time you try to impress Trixie you got a full month of detention for pranking the principal with that hypnotizes glasses," said Aj

"Where did you even get those," said Chester

"Um.. the Internet," said Timmy

"All right then,"

"I'm all saying Timmy if you try to ask out Trixie again especially on her birthday it's your funeral," said Aj

"Trust me I got this,"

"Again your funeral,"

Timmy was done getting all his stuff from his locker, and he joins his two friends as they leave the school. After talking with some more finding out that Aj is going to some space camp for the summer, Timmy had gotten home and threw his backpack into a trash bin and heads to his room. When Timmy gets into his bedroom, he gets greeted by his Fairy godparents who were happy to see him.

"How is your last day of school Timmy," said Wanda

"Great no work to do just relaxing all day," said Timmy

"Anything interesting happens like mutant invading the school?" said Cosmo

"No, but I heard Trixie is having a boat party in San Francisco,"

"What type of boat?"

"Probably a yacht,"

"Cool,"

"Timmy I hope you are not thinking of trying to impress or go out with Trixie on her birthday," said Wanda

Timmy gives off an innocent smile "maybe,"

"Timmy Trixie is not the only girl in the world you could ask out,"

"Yeah there plenty of fish in the sea for you to catch and date," said Cosmo

"I know that but there no other girl that makes me feel this way," said Timmy

"What about Tootie?" said Wanda

"Wanda I see her as a friend besides I think she is dating some rich guy,"

Then they heard footsteps coming up to his room Wanda and Cosmo poof into goldfish into the fishbowl. Timmy's dad comes into his room wearing vacation clothes, and Timmy not liking what his dad wearing.

"I know where this is going he and mom are leaving for some fancy vacation and I'll be left here alone in here alone," Timmy thought

"Timmy I'm so glad your back from school I got two great news," said Timmy dad

"And that would be?" said Timmy

"One in the garage come with me,"

Timmy and his dad go to the garage to a car cover in a grey sheet, and Timmy's dad goes next to it.

"Behold this beauty," said Timmy dad pulling the sheet off to show a red 1980 de Tomaso Pantera

"Wow dad it's a nice car where did you get," said Timmy actually surprises

"I got off the auction and restored into it full glory," said Timmy dad

"Um, did you show to mom?"

"Oh that the other news I wanted to tell you to see your mom decided to go on her own vacation after a little conversation about the car and I'll be going to my own vacation,"

"Wait, what!?"

"Nothing to worry about; we need to be by ourselves for a while that all. While I'm gone there two rules for the car one does not take the car out of the garage and two no drinking and eating in the car or outside of the car,"

"Dad, what about mom?"

"Again, nothing to worry about. I got to finish packing," Timmy dad left the garage leaving Timmy to his thoughts.

"Are mom and dad getting Divorce?!" Timmy thought


End file.
